


In Bloom

by AeonFlux40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, DestielFFPrompt, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Preppy Dean, Punk Castiel, Tattoos, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post. "Imagine your OTP in a florist/tattoo artist AU. Then imagine whoever would obviously be which one and switch them." I love this because I love Punk!Cas with tattoos and piercings. It's definitely my jam. Add preppy fluffy Dean to the mix and it's perfect chemistry.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dean? Are you here?” Jessica said, walking in to the shop.

“I’ll be right out!” Dean said from the back of the store. A few moments later, he emerged, carrying a box. “Sorry, just got a new shipment in this morning and I’ve been trying to go through it all day.”

“Where’s Alfie?” Sam asked.

“Called in sick. No biggie, we’re really not all that busy today anyway. What’s up, bro?” Dean put the box down and pulled Sam in for a hug. He reached for Jessica, but she stopped him. “What’s wrong?”

“Not really in the mood for hugs right now.”

“Um, okay.”

“Sorry, just feeling a bit queasy at the moment.” Jessica said, placing her hands on her stomach. “I think it was the eggs from breakfast.”

“Hey, have you been across the street?” Sam asked. “New place just opened up. Novak’s Tattoos and Body Piercing. Nice place. Very clean.”

“Oh? Huh. I’ve seen some people milling around, but didn’t realize they had opened up already.”

“We went in to check it out and I think the piercer has a crush on Jess.” Sam laughed.

“She does _not _!” Jessica said, punching Sam in the arm.__

“Ow! Babe! C’mon, that chick was staring at you like a hungry lioness on the prowl. To be honest, it was pretty hot.” That earned him another punch from Jessica.

“Hey hey hey. Stop damaging the goods, lady!”

Dean laughed. “So, what brings you two in here today? Just stopping by to say hey or do you actually need some flowers?”

Sam and Jessica smiled at each other. “We wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight.”

“What’s the occasion?” Dean asked, although he already knew. Sam finally did it. He proposed. The dinner was just their way of telling him.

“Well, we have something important we’d like to ask you.”

Dean raised his eyebrow. “What’s so important you can’t ask me now?”

“Well, _jerk _, you’re gonna have to come over and find out.” Sam said, smiling.__

“Fine, bitch. But you better have pie.”

“Of course we will, Dean. See you around 7?” Jessica asked.

“Sure thing.”

++++

Dean Winchester was the current owner of Mary’s Mums and More. It was a popular floral shop on Main Street, named after his mother. She passed on a few years back, and his father John couldn’t bear to be in the shop anymore, so he handed it over to Dean. Just because John didn’t want to be there, didn’t mean he wanted to sell it. He still helped out, keeping the books and all, but had basically retired from selling. That was all Dean. Dean was the kind of guy who could sell ice to an eskimo. He was handsome, charming, and had a very nice smile. The freckles were just a bonus.

Dean’s younger brother, Sam, was head over heels in love with his girlfriend, Jessica. They met while in college, and he told Dean from the day they met, that she was the one. Dean had a sneaking suspicion that the ‘important thing’ they had to ask him was that they were engaged and Sam wanted him to be his best man. He had been expecting it for some time, but promised himself that he’d still act surprised when they told him.

++++

_Later that night ___  
  
“Alright you two. What’s this ‘important thing’ you want to ask me?” Dean was just digging in to his second slice of apple pie, and Sam and Jess had yet to tell him whatever it was they wanted to talk about.

“Well, Dean. You know Jessica and I have been seeing each other for quite a while.” He reached over and held Jessica’s hand. “And I’ve finally asked her to marry me.”

“What? That’s fantastic!” Dean exclaimed.

“Oh, come on Dean.” Jessica said. “I’m sure you’ve known this was coming for a while. But that’s not why we asked you here.”

Dean stared at his brother from across the table. Sam was absolutely beaming with pride. Dean looked over at Jessica and noticed she had a bit of a glow to her. “Wait a minute. Are you-”

“WE’RE PREGNANT!!” Jessica screamed.

“Oh my God!” Dean got up and hugged Jessica, then Sam. “Congratulations! When did you guys find out?”

“Just this morning. I had a suspicion, but wasn’t really sure. So, I took a test and it was positive.”

“Wow, oh my God.” Dean sat back down. “I’m going to be an uncle. Wow.” He was trying to wrap his head around that.

“Actually, Dean,” Sam said, “We were wondering if you’d like to be godfather to our child. That’s what we wanted to ask you.”

“God-godfather? Really? Sam that’s…yes! Of course!” He got up and hugged Sam again. “I love you, brother.”

“I love you too, Dean. You’re the best big brother anyone could ask for.”

“Okay guys, y’all can stop being all gushy now. I’m starting to get naseous.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Charlie, get in here.” Castiel yelled from his work area.

“Yeah, Cas? What’s up?” Charlie asked, walking in. She sat down in the tattoo chair, swinging her legs.

“So…I was just talking to Garth and he told me Gilda’s coming in later for her second sitting. He’s putting in some color on that beautiful piece of work he’s doing.”

Charlie’s face turned almost as red as her hair. “Yeah, so?” she said, looking down at the floor.

“Oh, nothing. Just wanted to make sure that you were around when she got in. I know how much you like talking to her.”

“Shut up, Cas.” Charlie’s face was absolutely crimson. It wasn’t a secret. Everybody in the shop knew Charlie had a crush on Gilda. She was one of Garth’s regulars. He had been working on a thigh piece for her, which required multiple sittings. Charlie always made sure she was in the shop whenever Gilda was scheduled to come in.

“Does she know your birthday is this weekend?” Castiel asked.

“No, of course not. Why would she?“

“Well, maybe now would be a good time to bring it up. You know…Ask. Her. Out“

“Castiel James Novak, if you even _dare _breathe a word of it being my birthday to her, I swear to God, I’ll-“__

“Alright alright. I just thought it’d be an easy in for a date. You know, invite her out to celebrate you getting another year older. Birthdays are special to most people, so she might have a hard time saying no.”

“Nope. Not gonna do it. I’ll think of something else.”

“Are you _sure _?” Castiel smiled.__

Charlie shot him a bitchface. Castiel put his hands up in surrender. “Okay. Alright. I’ll stop meddling in your love life. For now.”

++++

Dean heard the chiming of the bell and knew a customer had just walked in.

“I’ll be right with you!” he yelled from the back.

“Take your time. I’m gonna look around a bit.”

Dean finished what he was doing and went around to the front of the store. “What can I do for you?” he asked. The man turned around and stared at Dean.

_Goddamn, he’s beautiful. ___

“Um..I, uh…I’m Castiel Novak. Cas. I just opened the tattoo shop across the street.”

“Oh, hey. I’m Dean. I own the floral shop we’re standing in.” They shook hands.

“You _own _this place?” Castiel asked, looking around.__

“Sort of. It was my parent’s place before my mom died. My dad kept it because it was my mom’s dream to own a flower shop. I’ve been working here since I was fourteen, so I know pretty much all there is about flowers and stuff. My dad helps out with the bookkeeping, but hasn’t set foot in here for about a year now.”

“Ah, so it’s a family thing, huh?”

“Yeah, you know. Planting seeds, growing flowers, the family business.“ Castiel laughed. “What can I help you with today?”

“Well, one of the girls in my shop has a birthday coming up and I want to get her something nice. She may come off as a badass-which she totally is-but I know for a fact that she loves flowers.”

“Ah. So, what are we talking here? Are you going for the ‘I bought you flowers for your birthday so you’ll go out with me’ arrangement or the ‘I’m trying to get into your pants’ arrangement?”

Castiel laughed. “They have flower arrangements for that?”

“As far as I’m concerned, there’s a flower arrangement for everything. So….?”

Castiel mused over this for a moment. “Well, how about one that says, ‘I’m trying to embarass you in front of your favorite client because I know she’s coming in today, but please don’t kill me.’ Do you have one for that?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so crass. I didn’t realize your relationship with your friend.” Dean blushed.

“It’s fine. We get it all the time. Charlie and I have known each other since high school. We actually ‘dated’ for a bit to keep our parents off our backs. Made it easier for both of us to come out."

Dean helped Castiel pick out some flowers and talked him into getting a balloon and stuffed animal. Dean brought everything over to the counter and looked around for the spool of bright pink ribbon, but couldn’t find it. “Damn, I thought I left it right here.”

“What are you looking for?” Castiel asked, walking around the counter to help him look.

“Pink ribbon. I thought I left it right here under the counter.”

“Is that it up there?” Castiel asked, pointing up. Dean turned around and of course the ribbon was up on the top shelf.

“How in the hell did that- _sigh _dammit, Sam.”__

“Who’s Sam?”

“My younger brother. He’s kind of a big moose and he loves to put stuff up high because he’s taller than me. Not by much, just a few inches, but enough for him to make fun of me.” Castiel stifled a giggle. “Brothers, amirite? Well…Lemme grab the step stool and I’ll get it down for you.” Dean grabbed the stool and got up on it. He wobbled a bit and Cas grabbed him to steady him.

“Whoops! Thanks, Cas.”

“Not a problem,” Cas replied. He tried to be subtle about squeezing Dean's hips ever so slightly.

_The things I’d do to this ass if only he’d let me. ___

__Dean climbed down off the step stool and finished the arrangement for Castiel. It was a beautiful bouquet of Easter lilies and sunflowers, with bright pink ribbon wrapped all wround. A bit of an odd combination, but Castiel said those flowers were Charlie’s favorite. Also, they’re very big and obnoxious, sure to get the attention of anyone in the shop. That, coupled with a big balloon and a stuffed teddy bear, Castiel was very pleased._ _

__“This will embarass her, for sure.” Cas said, smiling at Dean. “Thank you.”_ _

__“My pleasure. Oh, and make sure I get an invite to the funeral, huh?”_ _


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Castiel had been in Dean’s shop. Maybe his friend really killed him over the flowers. Dean felt obligated to find out. He closed up shop, placed the “Out to Lunch” sign on the door, then headed across the street to Novak’s Tattoos. Much to his relief, Castiel was at the counter cashing out a customer. As soon as they were finished, Dean walked up to the counter.

“Nice to know you’re still alive.”

“Yeah. Charlie was pissed as hell, but it was just the push she needed. Her and Gilda went out and from what I understand, it went well. Very well, if you catch my drift.”

“That’s awesome.”

“Aside from checking that I’m still above ground, what brings you in today?”

“Not sure, really. I was thinking about getting a tattoo, but can’t seem to think of anything I’d want to be on my body for the rest of my life. Know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I getcha. Come on back to my studio and we’ll talk.”

They went into his room and sat down. Dean had been thinking about getting a tattoo for a while but was unsure if he’d be able to handle the pain. He wasn’t a big fan of needles, but maybe if he didn’t actually watch the tattoo being done, it wouldn’t be so bad. Dean sat down in the tattoo chair, looking around at the small studio. There was artwork and movie posters hung all over the walls. Castiel had a computer set up on one side of the room with a small desk. Everything looked nice and tidy. Castiel pulled up a stool and sat in front of Dean.

“So, what kind of tattoo have you thought about and where were you thinking of placing it?”

“I dunno. I was thinking maybe something to honor my mom and her love of flowers. Sounds cheesy, I know.”

“Not at all. It’s meaningful to you and that’s what matters.”

They talked for a little bit, with Dean explaining how much the flower shop really meant to his mother. It was her life dream. When she got sick, it left her heartbroken that she couldn’t be there helping Dean. She loved being surrounded by flowers and helping people find the right combination for whatever occasion they were celebrating. A new baby, marriage, the death of a loved one, or even just because. Mary was a master at making people happy with her arrangements. Dean learned a lot from his mother over the years and he was forever grateful for it. His father fully supported him in his decision to keep on with the shop after Mary passed. John had a moment where he thought about selling it because he couldn’t bear the thought of the shop running without his beloved wife at the helm. Dean stepped in and told him there was no way they could sell. He would run the shop and continue his mother’s legacy in their community. John was proud of Dean for that. Even though John hadn’t been in the shop since Mary’s death, he knew that Dean was doing a great job at keeping her memory alive.

“Well, why don’t we start out with something small?”

“Like what?”

“Do you or have you ever had anything pierced?”

“No. Not even my ears.”

Castiel laughed. “I see. I had my nipples done a few years ago. I also have my tongue, ears, and lip pierced.” Castiel lifted his shirt so that Dean could see for himself. Dean reached out, then stopped himself.

“It's okay, I don't mind if you touch them.” He grabbed Dean’s hand and placed it on his chest. Dean fiddled with the barbell that was pierced through Castiel’s nipple.

“This doesn’t hurt?” Castiel shook his head.

“Not at all. Feels good when someone plays with them, though. Like really good.” Dean blushed and pulled his hand back. Castiel smiled and put his shirt down. “So whaddya think? Piercing or tattoo? Maybe both?”

“I’ll have to think about it. My nipples are pretty sensitive, so I’m not sure if I want to get those pierced right away. Although it does sound like fun.”

“How sensitive are they, Dean?” Castiel wiggled his eyebrows, causing Dean to blush even more. He stood up and leaned over to kissed Dean. Castiel reached under Dean’s shirt and rubbed his nipple with his thumb. Dean shuddered. The sensation was overwhelming for him and he wanted more. Dean grabbed Castiel’s shirt and pulled him closer. Castiel happily obliged. He pushed up against Dean, the bulge in his pants very obvious. Dean moaned and wrapped his arms around Castiel, holding him close. He moved his hips in sync with Castiel, rubbing their clothed erections together. Castiel kissed all over Dean’s neck and started to unbutton his pants when there was a knock at the door.

“I'm with a client, what do you want?”

“Nevermind, it can wait.”

“Fuck, man.” Cas said under his breath. “Now, where were we?” Castiel leaned over to kiss Dean, but he stopped him.

“Cas, I should go.”

“Wait, what?” Dean gently pushed Cas off him and got up.

“Cas, I’m sorry.” Dean rushed out of the room as fast as his feet could take him.

“Dean, wait!” Cas called out, but it was too late. Dean was already gone.

_Way to go, Novak. ___

+++

Later that night, Castiel was cleaning his studio when the phone rang.

“Novak’s Tattoos, Castiel Novak speaking.”

“Hey Cas.”

“Oh. Hello Dean.” Castiel sat down in the chair. He wasn’t expecting this at all. He for sure thought Dean must hate him after what happened that afternoon. Castiel didn’t even know if Dean was gay or bi or whatever. He had just assumed that since he had a floral shop that he was full on gay.

“Listen Cas, I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have-”

“No no no. It was all me. I shouldn’t have done that to you. That was a dick move and I should be the one apologizing. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable at all.”

“Well, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way. What do you say to dinner tomorrow night?”

Castiel was flabbergasted. Dean was asking him out on a date. Fuck yes, he wanted another chance. “Are you sure? I mean- don’t get me wrong. I’d love to take you out and all, but I don’t want what happened to tarnish your opinion of me. I’m really a nice guy once you get to know me.”

“It’s okay. I kissed you back, remember?”

Castiel smiled. He couldn’t see Dean, but he hoped the man was smiling too. Yes, he remembered that Dean kissed him back. He still felt bad about it, especially since they literally work across the street from each other and the chances of them running into each other was very high. It would be very awkward if they saw one another almost every day and not talk. Castiel wanted to get to know Dean more. Their conversation earlier in the shop was very sincere and his heart broke a little for Dean. Castiel lost his mother at a young age, so he couldn’t relate to what Dean had gone through. His father wasn’t in the picture, going from foster home to foster home until he turned eighteen. He had been working in tattoo shops for years, and finally had enough saved up for a place of his own. He was very proud of owning his own shop. With the help of his friends and clients, he was sure to have a very successful business.

“What time should I pick you up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated 01/20/19!! Not sure where all of this inspo has been coming from lately, but I'm super excited to be working on my WIPs for y'all. I know it's been a while, but thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
